The present invention relates to door seals and in particular to door seals for motor vehicles.
Currently door seals for motor vehicles which are intended to provide a seal between the vehicle body and the sideglass of the door, comprise a resilient extrusion which is located around the door opening inboard of the sideglass, so that it is abutted by the sideglass, when the door is closed and the sideglass is in its raised position. With such seals, water may collect on the top edge of the sideglass, so that when the door is opened it may drop down onto the occupant of the vehicle. Also, when fitting the door, because of tolerance variations the edge of the sideglass may not be parallel to the edge of the door opening and there will be a visible gap of varying width which will detract from the appearance of the vehicle.